


Married to the Mob

by cindergal



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t exactly the honeymoon they’d planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to the Mob

It isn’t exactly the honeymoon they’d planned.

And the worst thing about this situation is not that Luke is cold and tired and hungry. It’s not that this is the third – third! – time this has happened to him in his life. Seriously. Kidnapped by a Grimaldi. _Three times._ It’s not even that he’s not even sure exactly where he is at the moment.

No, the worst part is that he’s brought all of this craziness into Reid’s life. And Reid, who has been such a steadying influence on him, who is the calm to Luke’s storm, who is usually so completely in control of every situation, is right now, very quietly, slowly but surely, freaking the hell out.

“I’m sorry,” Luke says, for the zillionth time.

Reid tugs at his collar with one hand and on the thick, iron door handle with the other. Also for the zillionth time. “I know, I know. Stop. It’s not your fault. It’s just what I get for being married to the mob, I guess.” He tries to take a deep breath, but Luke can tell he’s not getting any air and every third word or so is punctuated by a panicked gasp.

“Reid, it’s going to be okay.”

“We’re in a freaking dungeon! How…the hell is it…is it…” He bends over, hands on his knees, wheezing.

“C’mere,” Luke says, putting his arms around Reid from behind and pulling him down to sit on the cold, stone floor. Reid must be in a _really_ bad way, because he’s not even complaining about how filthy and uncomfortable and potentially germy it is.

“Think about brains,” Luke says softly into his ear.

“I…am,” Reid says. “I’m thinking…about…that guy’s brains…splattered all over the…wall outside.”

That would be poor Rocco, the guy Damian had hired to protect them. Damian would so fire him if he wasn’t already dead.

“Right. No brains. Sorry.” He rubs Reid’s back, trying to soothe him. “I suppose thinking about _The Godfather_ won’t help right now either, right?”

“Not…not so much.” Reid manages a chuckle, so that’s good. But it doesn’t last long and he’s still hyperventilating.

Luke bangs his head back against the stone wall. If he could only get his hands on Damian about now. “ _‘Come to Malta for your honeymoon, Luciano,’_ he said. _‘What could go possibly wrong?’_ he said.”

“Was…was pretty great up till…up till now,” Reid chokes out.

Luke rubs his back soothingly, keeping his voice low. “It really was, wasn’t it? The private beach was so beautiful. Swimming in the ocean – the water was so warm. Gazing up at the stars at night. And our bungalow was amazing. What was your favorite part?” Luke asks.

Reid looks back at him over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows, and Luke blushes.

“Besides that,” he says.

He gets another look from Reid, and he laughs. “Okay, okay! Besides the sex and the food, what was your favorite part?”

“That’s easy. You.” Reid reaches up and runs his hand through Luke’s hair before cupping Luke’s cheek in that familiar gesture of his. “Even when we weren’t having sex or eating…”

“Which wasn’t that often…”

“Even _then_ ,” Reid says with a smirk, “I love being with you. Talking to you. Just…hanging out with you. _That’s_ my favorite.”

Luke kisses him softly, smiling all the while. “I love you, too. And I do believe you’ve stopped hyperventilating, Dr. Oliver.”

“Mmm. I guess you’re my real happy place,” Reid says, kissing him again. “Although I think my heart rate is increasing again for some reason...”

Luke grins. He’s just about to make the perfect come back when there's a lot of shouting and then the distinctive pop of gunfire from outside the door. Luke jumps up, blocking Reid’s body with is own, just as the heavy wooden door swings open to reveal several armed men…and Damian Grimaldi.

“Luciano! Dr. Oliver! Dios mio! Are you all right?” The genuine care and concern on Damian’s face and the simple fact that he’s saved their lives pretty much guarantees that Luke will eventually forgive him for whatever he did to put them in this situation to begin with. Damn it.

Luke turns around to see if Reid is okay, only to find Reid staring at him with a heady mixture of love, lust, and awe on his face. “My hero,” Reid murmurs. Luke can feel himself blushing to the roots of his hair.

Damian clears his throat. “Please accept my most sincere apologies Luciano, Reid. You see…”

Luke doesn’t really care anymore. What’s one more kidnapping? All he wants is to get his husband alone right the hell now, especially with the way Reid’s looking at him like he’s a big plate of Spaghetti Bolognese. Reid licks his lips.

“Can you just get us out of here, Damian?” Luke asks.

It turned out to be the best honeymoon, ever.


End file.
